


On Her Terms

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: T'Pring has her own plan...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katiemariie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiemariie/gifts).



It was a logical match.

Their families had dealt with each other honorably for centuries.

But she did not want Spock. It did not suit her to be the consort of a legend, to be a mere footnote.

At first, T'Pring was grateful that his chosen path kept Spock from Vulcan. She was able to enjoy her status without his presence.

And she had Stonn.

Now - finally - he was returning to Vulcan, to claim her as if she was merely his possession.

Now it was time to put her plan into action, and meet Spock on her own terms.Not

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I've always enjoyed T'Pring.


End file.
